


The Other Tall Guy

by RazorMermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actual plot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devious Erwin, Drama!, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ideas!, Jealous Mike, M/M, MORE SMUT!, Mike being a dorky wallflower, Mike just really needs a date, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, again NSFW, bad language, ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin can't take Mike's pining over a new Squad Leader. He gives him a little push.. kick... whatever... to get him started. Will Mike find a new playmate?</p><p>But Kallen has ideas, new ideas, that are a little more than revolutionary. Mike finds out, but big ideas inside the Walls is never a good thing. </p><p>When Mike tells Erwin, he wants answers. No matter how he gets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and Chance

A long, boring morning of funding meetings had turned into an afternoon of paperwork for Mike and Erwin. They had decided to drag themselves out into the warm Spring sunlight that had been too long coming this year, and sit on the railings of the Commander’s second floor office’s walkway. 

As usual, the commander was going over his meeting notes and trying to bounce ideas off Mike. Which was honestly like talking to himself a lot of the time; even more so lately it seemed. 

Mike had never been much of a talker. Brooding silences were his style. People often didn’t know how to take Mike, especially after his whole rather odd sniffing routine. 

Like Erwin, he didn’t have many friends outside the Scouting Legion. Hange, Levi and Moblit were the other members of their tight-knit group; and that was about it. They were no longer kids and friendships of any kind seemed less and less likely, or wise.

He was always surrounded by people. But everyone he was surrounded with always had a job to do. A mission to go on. An enemy to kill. A soldier to bury. 

It didn’t bother him, but Mike knew he wasn’t subject to the distant adoration that was heaped on Levi and Erwin, or the fascinated awe that seemed to follow Hange around. And Moblit…. Well Moblit never had any problems with women. 

Forming any kind of a new… thing… with someone was going to be almost impossible for him, though.

He barely even recognized the loneliness now. It was something that lurked, hid in his mind’s corners so it could sneak out and trouble him. It could feel like anxiety. But loneliness was what it was.

Erwin’s eyes followed where Mike’s eyes were looking, and he smiled slightly. Actually, looking to see where his friends gaze went these days was just a formality at this point. 

Mike had been staring at the newest Squad Leader for months, now. Staring silently.

Squad Leader Kallen Angstrom was crossing the courtyard with her crew. They had just come from the mess hall and were headed for the barracks. Kallen veered off from her soldiers with a wave as she headed for the officer’s quarters.

Mike’s hair hung over his eyes as he watched her walk away. She had beautiful hair. It was redder in the sunlight than it was indoors and, somehow, looked softer.

“If you want, I can push you over the railing so you can fall on her. Then at least you could strike up a conversation on the way to the infirmary.” Erwin said drily. 

“Shut up.” Mike didn’t finish with ‘she’d never talk to me.’ 

He’s never said it to him, but Erwin loves Mike like a brother. Seeing him so alone all the time bothered him. 

He was certain his friend needed some… comfort. Not the one-night-stand kind, either. 

There was a no “fraternizing” rule in the Legion. But it was more or less treated as a “don’t get caught” rule. Even by-the-book Erwin broke it occasionally. Mike needed to break it. Soon.

“You two would have a lot to talk about. She’s a _new_ squad leader… you’re an _old_ squad leader… I’m just saying you could offer her a lot of tips. You might actually have a chance of impressing her.”

Mike pushed his hair out of his eyes just to have it fall back again, “Moblit’s probably after her. That guy from the Stohess squad definitely is.”

“Gurit?” Erwin laughed, “Yeah. Don’t worry about him. He’s not interested anymore.” Kallen had pushed him off his horse last week during a training exercise to prove his balance was wrong for a tricky 3dmg takeoff; it had taken Erwin an hour to talk him out of pressing charges. 

Mike craned his neck a little and sniffed, “Stop talking.”

Leaning forward, Erwin caught sight of Kallen heading out from the Officer’s Quarters. He might not have recognized her if it wasn’t for Mike’s warning. She was a changed woman. 

The uniform was gone; exchanged for a very subtly patterned shift dress that was struggling, but didn’t succeed, in doing a thing to hide her figure. A pretty green scarf and sandals distracted from the strap marks and bruises on her legs and arms. 

She must have taken a double quick shower because her hair was a bit wet and drying up a little curlier than usual, but her sunglasses held it back.

They both watched her as she stopped and fished a bracelet out of her purse and put it on. Kallen was almost directly in front of them. In a second she was going to walk on. Erwin kicked the bottom of Mike’s foot in encouragement. Mike ignored him.

‘For crying out loud.’ The Commander thought. ‘Well, ok, pal. You made me do this.’

Erwin called down to her, “Afternoon, Squad Leader! Time off today?”

Looking up, she saw the Commander and saluted, “Yes, Commander! My first time in a few weeks. I’m finally going to get a chance to look around town.”

“Nice day for it. You’re lucky.” 

Mike was seriously not going to say anything? Not one word? Great.

Erwin decided to turn up the heat a little on his friend, “Hey, Mike and I went to a pretty decent coffee shop that just opened in the Bazaar. Good pastries, too. It was called Danska’s, right?” He turned to Mike.

SAY SOMETHING! The Danchou’s eyes implored him. 

Mike nodded and then quietly said, “Yeah.” And that was it.

REALLY???

“Thanks for the idea, Commander! If Squad Leader Zacharias likes it… it must be good.” She smiled and tapped her finger to her nose and then pulled her sunglasses down. Her hair went everywhere in the breeze. 

She turned away and they watched her go. 

“I know you didn’t notice it because you’re, well, you. But your secret crush was flirting with you.. She knew you’re name. And about your person-sniffing thing.”

Despite only being a little redfaced, Erwin could tell his big friend was longing to follow her. He was also saddened to think he might not actually do it. There weren't unlimited chances in this life. Mike knew that.

“So, what’s she smell like?” Erwin asked, resigned.

Mike sighed deeply, slowly letting a huge chestful of breath out, “Verbena shampoo. Toothpaste. Strawberries. New shoe leather. And green leaves.” This last part seemed to puzzle him.

Mike had been his friend for too long to try and argue him into action. He would or he wouldn’t… and that was that. But still, Erwin had to say something. 

“God, Mike, take a chance.”

 

After about an hour of listening to Erwin’s ongoing musings about finances Mike couldn’t take anymore. He told the Commander he needed to check on his horse. 

He hoped Erwin didn’t notice that instead of heading through the back gate to the stables, he turned out the front gate to the street. But of course he did.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Erwin called down him. Mike could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up!” Mike nearly ran out the gate just so he wouldn’t have to run into anyone else.

That’s how he came to be here. Loitering about a half-block back from Kallen and basically shadowing her every move. It was easy to keep track of her from his height. There weren’t many people who could block his view. 

“Is this ‘taking a chance’,” Mike thought, “Or is this ‘stalking’?”

He watched her browse the stalls and shops like she had never been to a city before. Her eyes went everywhere. 

Especially up to the tops of the buildings. Obsessively so. So, she wasn’t just shopping, he realized, she was scouting the territory. Smart. Girl.

There were eyes on her, as well. He noticed a few guys looking her way, but she acted like she didn’t notice and went further down the Market row.

He watched her stop at a hair jewelry kiosk and buy something small that she tucked in her purse. She and the shop worker spoke for a minute for and it looked like she was getting directions to somewhere. Kallen thanked the person, smiled and started off at a faster walk than before.

Nice smile, he noticed. Happy. And now that he could follow her speedier, uninterrupted pace… nice legs. That almost shapeless dress she wore could not hide her absolutely perfect ass. 

Perfect enough to make him glad he was wearing the leather safety wrap that was part of his 3dmg harness around his waist. It was hiding the beginnings of his obvious interest in her. He tugged it down a little self-consciously.

He stopped as he saw her head into a store. Danska’s, the coffee shop Erwin had mentioned to her. The place was all windows and he watched as she took a place in line and studied the menu. She fished in a pocket for some coins.

Partially concealed by an umbrella, he tried to act casual like he wasn’t actually following her around, loitering with intent to stalk, as it were. 

He could just walk in there. Get in line. Try and catch her eye. Maybe sit near her. Say hi… or something.

Kallen got to the front of the line, and pointing made her order. Then she did something that really attracted his attention. 

She made a graceful motion about a foot over her head, her hand flat like she was describing the height of a person. She also brushed her hand over the front of her hair and then gestured to her shoulders. Then she made a sign for wide shoulders. 

The barrista laughed and nodded. He began to make another coffee.

Mike’s heart fell painfully. Sickeningly. He felt the hot flush of shame and disappointment flood his cheeks.

Tall. Hair. Shoulders. Erwin. 

Kallen was describing Erwin to the coffee seller. She probably told the guy his name, too, and Mike had missed it because he was watching the pretty, fluid things her hands did.

Kallen wanted Erwin. Of course, she did. Who the fuck didn’t?

Oh, god! What a moron he was! This was the last time he ever listened to dating assistance from Commander “Take A Chance” Smith! There were many, **many** times he had wanted to punch his friend right in the face. But if he were here right now, he would actually do it!

Seriously, after a ten-second conversation with Commander Handsome, Kallen had walked all the way down here, remembered the place Erwin told her, described him to the clerk so she could buy him a coffee, (who of course would remember the tall, wide shouldered, blond savior of humanity with the great hair) and was now waiting for a cup of coffee that was going to be earmarked with Danchou Erwin Smith’s name on the to-go cup. 

“I am a fucking IDIOT!” he thought sullenly.

Mike turned away from the coffee shop, turning back down the busy street with all the people. He hadn’t spoken a word to anyone on the way here. He probably wouldn’t on the way back, either.

What else was new?

There was pull at his sleeve. 

He must have bumped into someone without noticing. “Excuse me, I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“Then take it already. It’s burning my fingers!” 

And then she was standing right in front of him. Bright hair and sunglasses. Strawberries, leaves, shoe leather, verbena shampoo, and now coffee. The toothpaste smell had faded.

Kallen had two paper coffee cups in one hand. She took the larger one gingerly, holding it braced on her pinkie so it wouldn’t fall, and handed it towards him, “Black, two sugars? I hope that’s right. The man inside said you got that last time.”

Somehow he managed to stutter, “Uh, I’m s-sorry, what?” 

“Black. Two sugars? Look, even if it’s not right, please take it… it really is hot! I’m going to lose some skin soon.” Kallen took a step closer and thrust it into his hands. 

There. On the side of the cup facing him. One word: MIKE. His name was written on the paper cup. Mike. It said Mike.


	2. Walls Hold You Up, Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the first date from heaven or from hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's NSFW. If you don't want that don't go on.

“You saw me.” 

“I did.” Kallen has a wry smile on her lips as she takes a sip of her coffee and contemplates the tall, shaggy, attractively scruffy man in front of her, “Are you angry? Did you want to stalk me some more?” 

“No! I mean… I was actually going to come in and…” ‘Get a coffee until I thought you were talking about Erwin’ would make him sound like a total loon. He grins a little at his own flusteredness as he peers down through his ever too long bangs, “… Ask if you were going to walk back along the river. It’s… uh… nice.”

She smiles back at him. A genuine, full one this time, “I’d love to.”

They made their way around the end of the market to the river walk. 

It was full of cafés, food carts, and bookshops so people were strolling about enjoying the remaining sunlight before heading home for the night. The heavy bustle of the afternoon hours was over and the lamplighters we beginning to move from post to post.

It was getting to be towards dinner time so only people purchasing food and couples enjoying each other’s company were really left walking around. 

There were a few members of the military police hanging about. Doing nothing as usual. 

Mike and Kallen bought a few things to eat while they walked along, talking and watching the sun sink to the Wall. 

They shared a bag of spicy potatoes and some batter-fried meat on sticks, getting sauce on their hands while trying not to drip it on themselves. Mike finally just gave up and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, while Kallen laughed and handed him napkins as he struggled to chew. 

They made the usual rounds of get-to-know you talk: Where ya from? Who’s your family? Why join the military at all, least of all the Scouting Legion? 

Angstrom was a northern name from the farms at the base of the hills inside Wall Maria… now abandoned for years since the Fall. 

“I left long before then, though. The nobles never looked out for us. No doctors, no education. Half the population either left or died when I was a kid because of how they neglected us. They came to take our crops quick enough. But sometimes they took too much. Left us hungry. We were good farmers, too. Never made any sense to me.”

“Do you have family here?” Mike never liked to pry. There was so much death and separation happening all the time. No matter how many horror stories you heard about Shinganshina or what happened after; there were always more tales and rumors of negligence and inattention to the populace’s needs. 

“No. My parents died when I was young. Some fever. I had an aunt in Stohess I think, but …” she let it trail off there. 

Humanity’s remaining ties were so few and memories were so fragile.

“What did you do, after they died?” How did you survive was his real question.

“Traveled around. I was lucky. My village didn’t have a school but my Mother could read and write, she taught me. And I know numbers. Lots of people in the farms didn’t. I even got paid to read the news papers to people. I dressed like a boy as long as I could. By the time I couldn’t anymore, I was old enough to join up.”

He knew she must be glossing over a lot in her life. There was no way a young girl, alone, had lived a tranquil life till she was 15 or so. He suspected that she, like so many others, had joined the military simply for food and a safe place to sleep. Sometimes that was the military’s only allure.

Apparently, that part of the conversation was over. Kallen fished a potato wedge from the paper bag and handed him the rest. Her eyes raised to the distant edge of Wall Rose.

It was darker now, the sun lowering itself in a golden display over Mike’s shoulder and lighting up Kallen’s face. He noticed her freckles and the way the ends of her eyelashes showed red in the fading light.

Sundown inside the walls was always the same, a burning circle disappearing behind a straight stone line. 

“Have you ever watched the sun set outside the walls?” Kallen asked him.

Mike had purchased them some containers of beer from a passing vendor, and they sat on the river’s containment wall and watched as the twilight’s colors deepened in the east.

Mike tried to recall if he had ever noticed an outside-the-wall sunset. He couldn’t, “I don’t remember. Usually when the sun’s going down we’re too busy looking for abnormals. At least I always am.” 

“I’d like to. See what it’s like… and not just from the top of the Walls. To see a sunset like humans used to. Over the land. Over the seas. Outside this cage.”

Mike took a long drink from the carton and a good look at the woman in front of him. 

She has brown hair, but sometimes it’s more red. She has medium tanned skin, but the scars and strap marks on her legs and arms show whiter and callused red. 

Her eyes in sunlight are light green with some rusty gold marks mixed in; but in this bright nightfall they are the darker, vivid green of the streaks in the evening sky behind her.

He wants to kiss her. Not because he hasn’t had a lover in awhile. But because Mike wants to kiss Kallen. 

From the mix of a sped-up heartbeat warming her skin and the potent chemical alchemy of desire and proximity forcing her scent to take on the deeper, richer incense of wanting; he’s drawn closer. 

Because underneath the scents of her soaps and balms, he can smell her as she is right now. Acrid lust, sweet sweat, musky need: the unmistakable tang of a woman who wants you.

Just like she had looked to the tops of buildings on her walk here today she was scanning his face for signs. Signs of encouragement and request. Kallen’s reading his topography like Mike reads scents. Her eyes move from his, around the edges of his face to settle on his lips. 

“Nobody’s looking, you know.” Her eyes finally rise to meet his, “If you’re shy, that is.”

Her fingers take hold of his jacket’s collar and pull him down to her.

His lips come down on hers. It’s not a crushing kiss, but it is possessive. Far too much for a first kiss. But he can’t help himself. Her face is warm and he can feel her sunburnt heat against his skin. 

When her lips part in consent, his hands find the small of her back and the tender, delicate side of her neck, holding her closer and enjoying the imprint of her strong body against his. Her back curves softly and her legs separate as she’s drawn against his leg.

Kallen pushes herself against him. Her lips firm and soft, asking for and then taking more. One hand up against his side, fingers spread for a caress, and then sneaking up under his jacket to bunch in his shirt. The other, to first his hip and then down to the leg that has bent to bracket her in against him. The backs of her fingers stroke slowly up and down his strong, long thigh stopping where the double straps of his harness would be. Just where even a veteran would be more sensitive, tender. Aware of a subtle touch.

The earlier fullness he had felt just watching her walk comes back with a vengeance as she dips her thumb to his inner thigh and rubs gently.

He shivers at that touch. 

Mike can feel her attention slip from his mouth to what’s happening to his cock. 

Kallen leans back from the kiss and her hands come up to rest on his chest. She’s tall enough so her firm belly can press against his dick, gently grinding against the hardness in his pants. 

Mike, tilting his head back, closes his eyes and grits his teeth trying to stop himself from groaning out loud. They are in public after all.

She lets up the pressure on his hips and her hands go around his neck, “Are you sure you don’t want to stalk me some more? Maybe back to my quarters?”

Mike smiles and looks down at Kallen, “Would you like that, farm girl? Like a wolf? Hunt you down, biting at your heels, till you’re exhausted, pin you down…. and… eat you?”

Mike was watching her eyes, waiting for the sign, waiting for the instant he could recognize her threshold of assent. Which word would she react to?

And there it was. Pin. Her irises grew wider on that word.

It could have happened on ‘hunt’, or ‘bite’, or easiest of them all: eat. 

But it was ‘Pin’. In that second he decided, this girl was more than worth the chase.

 

They weren’t that far from S.L.H.Q., but they had to cross several side streets through alleys and Mike almost spat when he realized he’d chosen one that was just a little inconvenient. 

They were going to pass right by, to be nice about it, a “house of ill-repute” that Erwin and he occasionally frequented. 

It’s not that it was a run down hovel or anything. During the day if you walked by you would think it was a nice private home. But now, at night, the doors were open, music was playing, and the girls, and boys, were out front in the seductive purple and red light of the establishment’s lanterns. 

His only hope was that they would be so busy with customers that he would go unnoticed. 

This face-reddening embarrassment was coupled with the ache he was beginning to feel in his groin simply from the friction of walking and having a nicely endowed girl under his arm. 

Kallen’s hand around his waist was inches from where he really needed it to be at this point and now that she was beside him, he could feel she didn’t have a binder or a bra on with every step they took. 

Mercifully, she had stopped rubbing his ass and had hooked her fingers into his belt loops. He was absolutely sure he would have shamed himself like he hadn’t done since he was a teenager by now if she had kept that up. 

He alternately thanked god for the leather safety wrap he wore from habit and cursed the military issue jacket that didn’t come past his ribs. 

If he could just make it past this one house, less than five minutes later he would be at his own door.

Luckily, there seemed to be a lot of business tonight… and there wasn’t a military uniform to be seen.

He hated himself for doing it, but just as they approached, he dipped his head down for a kiss from Kallen, hoping to further conceal himself. 

It didn’t work. 

“Good evening, Captain! Good to see you, as always.” 

The Missus was in her doorway overseeing her “children” as they worked. 

An older woman, Missus Abelo, was famed for her whorehouse’s cleanliness, healthy workers, and it’s range of services. 

Mike hadn’t been there lately, but even after just a few visits he and Erwin were certain that if this Missus was running the government… things would running a hell of a lot smoother and happier. Happier for sure.

“Oh!,” the Missus exclaimed, “Pardon me for the oversight. Captain _and_ Squad Leader!”

Mike looked at Kallen as she buried her face against his arm with a smile, “Evening, Missus. How’s business?”

She looked up at him for a second and then away. The blush on her cheeks spreading, erasing her freckles. 

Soldiers were soldiers after all, he decided.

“Fine and dandy, as always, dear girl. How’s the military treating you?” the Missus ran her eyes up and down the full length of her escort. Twice. Slowly.

She also may have noticed his rather ‘delicate condition’, “I can see it’s very, very well. Can I interest you two in a room? Maybe… another to join you? Like you do with that handsome Commander of yours?”

“NO!” Mike burst out, “We’re just passing by.”

It was at that moment that the girls on the balcony above took notice of him, probably from his voice, and called his name.

“Mike! Mikey! Come upstairs! Where’s pretty Erwin? C’mon, Mikey! We haven’t seen you in so long!”

Oh Gods, this was, well: AWFUL. Mike was so damn embarrassed all he could do was wave weakly. He was starting to sweat. He could feel it sliding down the back of his neck and into his shirt. 

Kallen stepped back to stare up at him dubiously, “MIKEY?” 

“I’ll say one thing for you, girl,” the Missus addressed Kallen, “You have a good eye. This one here, if he came to work for me, I’d have him all fixed up in place inside Sina and a line out the door! Something **special** , that one. Charge the goddamn royalty extra for him! He’s that good with my girls!”

‘I’m in hell. Why aren’t I dead already?!?’ Mike thought sardonically and closed his eyes in shame. Aw, fuck, grown men should not be allowed to blush.

“Oh, is he? Well, I wouldn’t know,” Kallen released his arm suddenly to rummaged through her purse, “He’s been leading me on quite a chase! Playing the bashful boy! Now I can see he’s clearly not.” 

She found what she wanted and held out a folded bill to the Missus and pointed a finger right at the center of his chest, “Get this: Coffee. Dinner. Watching the damn sunset, if you can believe it! The whole shebang! And now I find he’s practically giving it away! Wow. What a fool I am!”

Mike was stunned. Did this just go totally wrong in the space of five minutes? Did Kallen think he was a just another whoremonger? 

“Wait, I… I haven’t been…” he stuttered. 

Kallen thrust the folded money at the Missus, “What can I get for that? Nothing too fancy, mind you. This is just a trial run and I’m not sure he’s worth it yet.”

Missus Abelo took the money and tucked it in her bosom. 

If running a brothel didn’t make you wise about people nothing would. The Missus could see this girl was toying with the big man, and he was completely knocked off his feet. Nothing like a bit of roleplay to spice things up.

“Weeelllll…,” she drawled, “I have a nice cozy little accommodation just across the way. A tad private, a tad outdoorsy. Half an hour should do you. Be just right for a first go.” 

The Missus signaled to a boy across the way and he knocked on what looked like a stable gate door.

She also wrote a number on a pad of paper that she kept on a cord around her waist, “Give this to the boy and he’ll see you right. Have fun, dearies!”

Not wasting any time, Kallen pulled Mike by the hand over to the now open gate and pulled him inside.

It was dark and only lit by small hanging lamps every few strides. As they followed along behind the boy, they could make out small enclosures separated by heavy curtains on ropes that had sheets of cloth for doors. Mike had to duck a couple of times so he didn’t get clotheslined. 

The high ceiling was just a large tarp, like a tent roof, that tonight was mostly left open to the stars. 

They walked through wisps of incense and all colors of lights. Every closed “door” they passed had deliciously intimate noises coming from them. Mike didn't deliberately look, but the glimpses he caught between the curtains were just as beguiling.

Kallen gripped Mike’s hand harder.

At the end of the row the boy stopped and pulled back a curtain, “Half an hour the Missus said. Everything you need. Enjoy.”

The curtain fell behind them and then they were alone.

The “room” was pretty spacious. There wasn’t a bed, but it was thickly carpeted. There was a sturdy looking chair as well. A low table held a glass lamp that threw multi-colored light like jewels over the walls, a carafe of water with glasses, and some hand towels. 

Hung from a hook on the wall was a small basket that was full of different colored glass vials and sealed packets. All necessary items for this establishment. 

All those things, and a pile of cushy pillows piled in the corner was the complete inventory for the room.

Raking his hands through his hair, Mike looked confused. The last few minutes had been an absolute roller coaster to him. The whole day really. 

From the second he heard the words ‘take a chance’ everything had pretty much been a tornado of ‘how did that just happen?!?’.

Mike liked control. Or if he couldn’t have that, he’d at least take clarity. This situation had little of either. So he decided to try and find some.

“Did you just pay to have sex me?” he asked Kallen baldly.

“No! Not really. Sort of. A little bit?” She looked defensive, “I had to do something! Before we even got here you looked like you were in… you know, **distress**. I thought you could maybe relax a little?”

It was hard to believe a battle hardened soldier could look adorable. But in the richly-hued glow of the tiny lamp she managed it. Her disheveled hair and soft reddened lips were enticing; especially since he had made them that way.

She dropped her purse on the floor, coming closer but not touching him.

“I’ve heard the rumors about you. You and the Commander. And Levi. What you like. Whether it’s true or not, I’m not afraid. I like those kinds of games. But it’s ok with me to just have a good time, too.” 

This time her hands went very lightly over the front of his pants. First, just the backs of her fingers appreciating what they found there with tentative little teasing brushes, but then firmer, more pleasurable strokes. Her fingers dipped into his waistband the tiniest bit before she looked him straight in the eyes.

“You can make me do whatever you want.”

It had been a long time since a few simple words had made his heart stop. When it started again he felt a hot surge of blood fill his chest, burning him from the inside and startling him back to reality.

Mike’s mouth had gone bone dry and his head was spinning from the words she said.

He was so used to control, so used to sharing his bed with other equally hard-edged men and women. 

The deprivation, daily physical and emotional vivisection of constant fighting and loss, had blunted, if not destroyed, most veterans abilities to process the less cruel side of life. 

The taking of lives, even mindless, disgusting Titan lives, made you begin to see only pure force as the way to stay alive. Nothing left but take, take, and take.

His size and strength made him perfect for that. For force. He knew he had been marked from his first days as a cadet as a blunt instrument. He had really never had any choice. 

But Kallen did. She had a quick mind, a quick wit, and a strong body. She could have chosen another life. An easier one, for sure. She still could, she hadn’t gotten hard edges yet. 

Her palm made a flat, long caress over his cock causing his stomach muscles to tighten almost to the point of cramp.

“We don’t have much time left. Don’t you want me to… ” She looked up at him, so gorgeously carnal in her whispered offer of relief. 

Gods, did he even deserve this kind of sweetness anymore? How had she kept so much of her softness? How was he going to stop himself from taking advantage?

Simple. He wasn’t. 

He took her hand away and led her to the corner where the walls met. For what he had in mind, she would need a safe place to brace herself, in the corner over a mound of pillows was perfect.

He took off his jacket and let it fall behind him. His shirt followed. Then he held out his hand for her scarf.

She unwound it from her neck and gave it to him. It ended up on top of his discarded clothes.

This close to her, half-naked, there was no way to mistake how big he was. Massive. Powerfully muscled. Nothing but lean strength. How he could actually make her do anything that came to mind.

He watched her eyes wander over him. Take all of him in. Get a good idea of what she was really asking for.

He put both hands on the wall at her shoulder height and leaned in close, “Last chance, farm girl. Want to run away?” 

His voice was like gravel. She could feel it on her skin, it was so rough and deep. Every nerve in her body lit up. 

“Pin me down and eat me. You promised.” Kallen did not look or sound scared. She kissed his neck and gave the tiniest possible soft lick.

The rush of blood to his head and cock at the same time almost made him swoon.

“Pull your skirt up. Show me.”

She did as she was told. Without hesitation. Her hands grasped her hem and slid her skirt up to her hips exposing her harness-marked thighs and panties.

Mike went down on his knees in front of her. He knew she wanted him to fuck her but there just wasn’t time. He also wasn’t about to have their first time together, rushed, in a whorehouse, on the floor. 

Mike was reserving that for his large, comfortable bed. With Kallen flat on her back, legs hiked up around his hips, so he could watch her face as he slid himself all the way inside her. 

His hands slid up her legs, separating her knees. He skimmed her panties down to her ankles and let her step one foot out them.

His fingers sought the folded crease high between her legs. She whimpered faintly as he pushed inside. 

She was slick. Hot, wet and viscously rich. Far too much to have happened in the last few minutes.

He brushed delicately against the hooded bump of her clit and she gasped sharply and rose up on pointed toes. 

When he withdrew his fingers he spread them to look at the jelly-soft ropes of dripping moisture that connected them.

“Baby, how long have you been like this? Since coffee today?” he looked up at her to find her eyes tightly shut and her teeth biting into her lower lip. 

“Since... _every time I see you._ ” Kallen confessed almost imperceptibly. 

Mike leaned his head against the curve of her hip and sucked the wet fingers into his mouth. His heart was banging inside his chest from shock and sweetly perverted delight. So he hadn't been the only one in _**distress**_.

He smiled and kissed her thigh, “Take your dress off.”

She pulled the sack of cloth up over her head leaving her stripped to his gaze. Her nipples were tiny and tight. 

“Brace yourself on the wall with your shoulders and hands. Keep still. This is gonna be a little… rough.”

With that he put one of her knees over his shoulder, watched to see if she was steady, and then carefully did the other. He was close enough to the wall that she was in the perfect position. Even if she somehow slid down a little, she’d just push herself harder against his mouth. He kept one hand in her lower back and the other moved to help between her legs. He wouldn’t let her fall.

He spread her outer lips a bit and caught sight of the little frilled inner ones. They were provokingly bright pink and softly violet on the delicately ruffled edges.

He heard a tiny intake of nervous breath and she gasped tremulously, “Mike? I…”

But his tongue was inside her then and there was no talking for either of them.

He licked and sucked; circled and thrust. His long, pointed tongue touched every little ripple on her frilly lips and then seemingly uncurled up inside her as far as he could get. 

He could hear her nails scratching into the paint on the walls and felt her stomach muscles bunch and shimmy as she adjusted to every sensation and pushed herself shamelessly against his open mouth for more.

He thrust a finger into her shiny, gushing hole and concentrated his tongue action on her now unhooded clit.

Just to hear her squeal, he ground his bristly chin into her heated, tender skin and was rewarded with a strangely muffled, gasping cry of his name, “Mike.. god… oh god….”

Looking up at her from the V of her legs he saw she had her hand firmly pressed over her mouth. He withdrew his tongue and used his free hand to slap her soundly on the ass.

“Kallen.” Looking into her surprised eyes, “Take your hand away from you mouth. Or I stand up and everyone in this place gets to watch you come.”

She stared down at him, pupils wide and shining. The sight of his beautiful strong body, his shoulders, his soft hair, and that dripping wet mouth between her legs caused a rush of lust in her that wouldn’t allow her to disobey.

Her hand shakily returned to the wall and in reward, his tongue licked a wide stripe from asshole to clit, where he stopped and bit her gently while another finger snuck in beside the first and rubbed heavily at her aching sweet spot.

Kallen screeched. Head thrown back, back arched, and scrabbling at the wall for balance she came so hard she pinched his fingers inside her and sprayed girlcum right into his mouth. Her legs tightened over his shoulders and hooked under his arms until her hips stopped their driving motion against his face and she finally became something like calm.

Sweaty, heart pounding, breathlessly delicious calm.

Pulling her away from the wall’s support, Mike let her boneless legs slide around his shoulders and down his sides so she could come to rest on his kneeling legs. 

He put his arms around her holding her up, hands caressing her back so he could let her head rest on his shoulder.

“Dammit.” He spoke to her gently, “You’re something, Angstrom.”

She showed him that genuine smile he had admired before, this time more of a tired smirk. But her hands brushed his hair back, and she looked in his eyes before she kissed him tasting herself on his lips and tongue. 

Pressing her whole body against his torso she let him get a good long feel of her strong muscles, not-too-lean hips, and her hard-tipped breasts.

There was a subtle cough at the curtained door to indicate that time was up.

Mike let his head hang back in sad disapointment. He wasn’t sure he had a romantic bone in his body, but today was one of the most excitingly memorable ones in his life. 

He also wasn’t prone to flowery language, or language at all, really. But this day; this pleasure and contentment he felt had as much to do with _who_ he had been with as what they had done. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to.

He could live in this day forever.

But there was that cough again. Slightly louder this time.

“You should take me home now.” Kallen whispered quietly in his ear, while slipping a hand down between them to find he was still rather stiff and harshly imprisoned by his pants.

“It’s the wolf’s turn to get eaten by the farm girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	3. Too High For Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallen has secrets. Some she's willing to tell. Others... Mike has his ways of getting her to talk.  
> But once he knows them, what will he do? Go to Erwin? That might be the most dangerous route of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw. Fair warning.

Waiting for something to happen is often worse than having it actually occur. Especially when it’s going to be coming from your friends. 

Mike was quietly filling out forms while Erwin and Levi pretended to ignore him and the little smile that kept manifesting every few minutes. He was lost in his thoughts and was unaware that it was driving his friends nuts.

Not even looking up from his papers Erwin delivered his dry assessment of Mike’s condition, “You never let me bite you like that.”

Mike was absolutely in no mood for Erwin’s lame witticisms. Particularly while he was filling out expense and damage reports for his squad. In triplicate. 

“You were never in the right position to bite me like that.” Mike said deadpan. Erwin gave him a bland look at that remark, but he did get maybe a fraction pinker at the mention of their former relationship.

Even indifferent Levi snorted at that comment. 

Also, Erwin’s unfunny attempts at bringing attention to the stunning love bite Mike had at the corner of his shoulder and neck was interrupting another in-depth mental replay of how he got it. 

He dipped his head down a bit, getting back to his forms, the smile creeping in again under his sparse mustache.

Both Erwin and Levi watched him try and concentrate. But seeing him fiddle with his papers and pen, smiling while trying not to, was unbearable for the touchy little brunette.

Levi had had enough, “Tch. That’s disgusting.” He got up and left, his own paperwork unfinished. It wasn’t even rude anymore. It always ended this way with him.

Erwin went back to his own stack, but reached over and took Levi’s to do as well. 

“You could be a little more forthcoming with details, you know.” His Commander spoke quietly, “It’s not like I didn’t actually essentially completely set you two up or anything.”

Mike sighed. Erwin could be such a girl sometimes.

What the hell did he want him to say? He certainly wasn’t going to give him _detail_ details. Like how watching her doze off in the big chair in his room while a book fell from her hand made him crazy. How the little, tiny glass-jeweled hairclip she had bought the day he first followed her became his go-to method for holding his bangs back when he went down on her. Or how cute she thought it was when he did that.

Mike supposed he should tell Erwin something… without his encouragement he’d probably still be watching her from a distance.

Plus, Erwin was his oldest friend. There was little that they hadn’t done, been through, or talked about together.

“What do you want to know?” he sighed and put his pen down.

“Well, you can start with that vampire hickey you have.” Erwin was looking at him expectantly.

Mike could give him some crumbs. Just crumbs. Inconsequential crumbs.

Pulling his jacket away from his neck a little farther he showed his friend the full extent of it. He wasn’t heavily bruised but there was a bluish darkness that surrounded some impressively red, angry-looking, tooth marks bitten into his skin. It stung a little when he moved, but was otherwise painless unless touched. Or kissed. 

He would, however, be stuck with it for days. Erwin had a near phobia about having love marks show above his collar, which was probably why he was so curious and information hungry.

“Mitras,” Mike said, “Was worth this.”

 

Mike, Erwin, and Hanji had ridden to Mitras to present a new attack plan to the government. Their return had been delayed by the head of the military wishing to review the Commander’s new plans and speak further about it the next day. 

The Scouting Legion soldiers had been left hanging about, mostly in hallways, waiting to be called. 

When that finally happened they presented their case fully, again, with charts and scientific theories. But at the end of it all were lacking any answers and left Mitras without a clear yes or no.

Erwin was aggravated. Hanji went on and on about how indecision was hindering science and her research. Mike mostly kept silent. Not that unusual for him, but still significant. 

It was a long ride back to headquarters.

When they arrived, Hanji made a bee-line for the chow hall and Erwin disappeared to his office. Normally, he would have gone straight to Levi’s quarters, but that had been a sore spot lately, and the Commander hadn’t even spoken about it to Mike. 

Mike hoped he’d at least rest a little. His old friend took far too much on himself and allowed himself so few outlets for distraction.

Mike decided to head in for some dinner as well. 

Sitting down with Hanji and Moblit he looked at the half-full bowl of stew and could see the budget was running low again. The Scouting Legion was always having to just scrape by. Incessantly running on near empty. 

After the humiliation of the last few days at the hands of the bureaucrats, the fact that there wasn’t even any bread for dinner left him choking on resentment for the people of the capitol. 

Maybe Erwin had known about this and couldn’t face it. Mike didn’t blame him.

They had eaten well in Mitras. There was _fucking_ **cake** in the Military Police mess hall. He had even taken a piece to bring back for Kallen. 

He tried to join in with Hanji and Moblit’s banter, but just couldn’t. 

Mike was tired and road-worn. Even to his tolerant nose, which gave a different value to smell than other people’s, he didn’t smell good.

He looked over at the other tables… the one’s with the new recruits. Some of those kids were so small. 

He put his dish down in the middle of one of their tables. There was some little blond kid (boy? girl? Who knew?), a skinny dark haired boy, and some strange girl with a scarf on. They could divide it up between them.

The three cadets looked up at him in near disbelief. The little blond squeaked out a ‘thanks’ and the girl shoveled the food onto the other kid’s plates. 

That’s when he saw Kallen.

She was sitting with a few of her squad but she watched him from behind her tea mug. She looked pleased. 

Her almost hidden grin made him duck behind his bangs.

Kallen, catching his eye, made a quick eye flick towards the door.

He strolled toward the entrance and stopped when he got outside. She followed almost immediately and fell into step next to him.

“Captain Zacharias.”

“Squad Leader Angstrom.”

“How was the capitol?” she said in a light tone.

“Full of idiots.” He answered back in the same manner.

He walked over to where his horse was being unsaddled and grabbed his rucksack.

“I have something for you.” He said keeping his voice low. He could smell the sugary waft of the cake even with the bag’s straps still buckled and the pungent smell of leather and horse sweat all over.

“Me, too.” she said equally quietly, “My room?”

“Ten… five minutes.” He wanted to take her hand, just to touch her for a moment, but they were out in the open… and it would happen soon enough.

She smelled like saddle soap and tea. 

As she moved past him her hand brushed his.

He made it to her door in less than two. 

 

“It’s been _three **FUCKING** daaaaysss!_ ” 

“Kal…” Mike didn’t need a lot of air, but he did need some. Kallen didn’t seem to be in the mood to give him much.

After all, less that 30 seconds after he entered her quarters she had him on his back, in her bed. Mike had learned to recognize this as her “traditional greeting.” He adored it.

She’d just push his arms up above his head and sit astride his hips. Sometimes she started with his mouth, sometimes his neck, or that time she pulled up his shirt to run her hands all over his beautifully muscled stomach and then began with sucking, tongue-heavy kisses to his chest and nipples. That was the first night she had learned that when he told her stop and she didn’t, there were consequences. 

This time, her lips were so insistent that he gave up trying to respond after the first minute or two and just let her have her way. When she wanted to, she had a soft, gentle tongue that found the most sensitive parts of his mouth that made his entire body respond.

Mike was hungry for anything Kallen would give him.

It had only been a few weeks for them, but he found such delight in her touch, unexpectedly sinful luxury in being wanted, and could not get enough of her soft bed. The infusion of different scents surrounding him on the pillows and sheets was something he was crazy for. 

Mike knew sleep shouldn’t have a smell, but somehow her bedclothes smelled of sleep. 

Kallen had hung up a dried flower petal sachet on a nail above the headboard. It gave off the heady scent of summer flowers that Mike began to think of as uniquely hers. Flowers and sleep. Sexy, sleepy, flowers. 

Coming up for air, she let him have some, too. Then she moved location to his neck. 

“Days!” she whispered again, nuzzling his ear. Her knee right between his thighs was pressing in just the right place, too, leaving him a little extra breathless.

“I… I… brought you some cake.” Mike blinked dazedly, finally managing to gesture to the small box he had tossed to the chair as she drove him backwards to the bed.

She fell to his side, cuddling under his arm, “Hm? Cake? Where did you get it?”

He turned on his side, so he could put his arm around her and rub his nose in her hair, “From the Dining Hall for the Military Police. _They_ don’t have any shortages.” 

Looking up at him, she searched his eyes. They looked fatigued and she saw he was dirty and a bit sunburned from the ride. 

“Was it bad up there?” 

“Brutal. They don’t even try to cover up their contempt anymore. Erwin takes the brunt of it, but still…” He suddenly seemed distracted by something, turning his head to sniff a bit, “Is that meat?” 

“Trying to surprise you is pointless.” Kallen sighed, “Missus Abelo paid me in food today.”

“Paid you??” he looked down at her surprised, “Uh…. For what?” 

“Uh…,” she mimicked him, “She runs a whorehouse! My unbelievably expert services in what I’m obviously best at…” She climbed over him and took a bag out from behind her desk. 

“Bookkeeping.” Her smile was priceless.

Mike sat up and expectantly leaned his elbows on the desk. 

She proudly took thickly wrapped paper parcels out of the bag and laid them all out on her desk, “I was hoping you’d come back today. Otherwise I would have had to share _this_ with someone else.”

Opening up one of the larger parcels, she revealed a thick bread sandwich with lots of a delicious smelling red meat inside it. There was a little pot of mustard and some bottles of beer, as well.

“One of the girls gave me a packet of tea, too. I can light the hot pot, if you want some.” Kallen picked up the mug she kept on the windowsill.

Mike stood so he could loom over her deliberately, he honestly liked being the center of her attention. He missed her the few days he was away; and the feeling was clearly returned. This display of domestic affection was proof of that. 

Mike wished he was better with words. Better with expressing himself, less with giving orders. 

It was almost dark outside. There would be no titan attacks now. They had all night.

He took the mug from her, “I’ll do that, baby. You take first shower.”

“I’ll leave you lots of soap. You do actually stink.” She stood on her toes for a kiss and then headed to the bathroom.

Hearing the shower turn on, he sorted through the other items in the bag: some napkins, a corked bottle of water. Another sandwich. That made three in all.

The Missus had been very generous. 

Mike began to arrange things on the desk, clearing a space to set the water heater, adding water to the small pot, lighting the candle under it. He opened the tea and shook some into the cup. There was only the one. They could share.

Retrieving the small box with the cake in it, he opened it and was glad to find it wasn’t completely mashed. The frosting was still mostly intact.

Needing room to lay the food out, he moved things out of the way. Kallen had papers, ink and pens littered about. Carefully putting them on the wide windowsill, he picked up a small ribbon-tied folio with papers inside to place on top… but it fell.

Bouncing to the floor some pages fell out, small drawings. Of what, he couldn’t really tell. Mike lit the wall sconce for more light. It looked like a bird, or wings, maybe? With a rope attached. In one drawing under the “wings” there was a cage with a figure in it. What was this? 

Mike untied the ribbon and looked at the other pictures. They were mostly just figures, some sketches of the 3dmg on a body. 

Illustrations of large trees and arrows showing the angles of how to scale them. 

There were also diagrams of what looked like the personal-sized gas powered fighting engine the soldiers used, but it was larger, much larger. 

Kallen called from the bathroom, “I’m out! Hurry there’s still hot water!”

Mike tidied the pictures and put them back in the folio. 

He pulled off his jacket and boots on the way to the shower.

 

Erwin interrupted him.

“Larger engines? Wings, you say?” He looked interested.

A different kind of interested than he had shown so far; resting his face on his hand and letting every bit of romantic minutiae sink in. 

For all his being ‘Commander Smith’ Mike always imagined his friend would have chosen a more common life as a teacher or a lawyer, maybe. With a home, a partner… children. 

Erwin had given up nearly everything to follow his soul’s ambition. The first thing he had had to give up was his heart. Hopefully, someday he would get it back.

But for this moment he had become head of the Recon Scouts again, always gathering intelligence, “Could I see those sketches? Do you think she’d show them to me?”

Mike just looked at him, “Can I finish?”

“Yes. Yes… go on. The shower part?” Erwin replied. 

Erwin would have his answer before the story was over, anyway.

 

When the water ran cold Mike got out. He had scrubbed himself all over with the lightly scented honey soap that Kal used. He normally didn’t like to wash with anything that had a scent to it… but he’d become rather fond of this one. 

Kallen had left him the big towel, which he wrapped around his waist. On her it would have covered from chest to the top of her thighs. On him it went from waist to just above the knees.

Candles had been lit in the sconces, the light in the room was intimate... relaxing. There was a steaming cup of tea waiting near the sandwiches and Kal had pushed the one other chair over to the desk. But she wasn’t in either of them.

“You really are huge.” Mike turned to see her in front of her wardrobe. She only had a towel tucked around her hips and one of his boots on. Nothing else.

She was holding it up with both hands so she could shove her foot all the way down to the toe. The very top edge of the worn leather ended at her middle thigh. Pulling it from side to side she showed how much more of him there was than her.

The look on her face was comical, “I could fit both my legs in here. Seriously, Mike. Big.”

“I am aware.” He answered straight-faced.

He gave her an appraising look. Sexy as fuck. As usual. From the top of her uncombed hair to the tip of his giant man-boot. Mike stepped closer to look down into the space left between her leg and his footwear. 

“Yeah.” He crossed his arms, “That leather is pretty worn. Not much give. I had to stretch the shit out of them to get them to fit. Maybe you could get in there. But could you get out?” 

Mike leaned down to put his arm around her hips and strip the boot off her, “Unless that’s your thing. Because if it is, I can definitely scratch that itch for you.” He was nose-to-nose with her so he couldn’t miss the very, very slight intake of breath and increase of warmth that came off her skin. 

“Hm.” Mike’s smile was lascivious. He ran a hand up her leg and settled his fingers just under the bottom of the towel, gripping her thigh lightly, “Is this all you wear when I’m not here?”

Kallen rubbed his stubbly cheek faintly. She pulled on the tuck that was holding the towel together and let it fall, “Better?”

“You just don’t want to sleep at all tonight, do you?”

“Nope.”

Mike squeezed her thigh a bit harder but quit when he saw her wince. He stopped talking and turned her to the side, “What’s this?”

There was a small cut on the side of her leg, it must have been deep because the were three neat stiches holding it together. 

“Nothing. Shadis needed some extra hands during training. It’s not serious, one of the cadets fell on me. Nicked me a little.”

“When?”

“The day you left. Petra sewed me up. Didn’t even get down to the muscle.”

“Which kid? He fell on you? With blades?” 

“Some tall kid. Weird name. Looked like was going to pass out after it happened. Funny really.” Kallen put her hands on his waist steered him towards the food.

“Hilarious.” Mike nearly growled, “Dumb little fuck.”

“Way to break the mood, _Captain_.” Kallen pushed him into the armchair, handed him a sandwich and put a beer within his reach. She settled down next to him on the chair.

Mike wrapped his large hand around her wrist and pulled her closer, “Nope. Too far away.”

He angled himself so he could put his feet up on the bed and Kallen could lay across him. He put the food on her lap. She lay back against his chest and they ate in silence for awhile. He could reach everything on the desk, and they traded the beer and tea back and forth between them.

Kallen let her hand fall so she could stroke his thigh with her fingertips while Mike softly played with her hair.

Mike closed his eyes and thought, ‘This is how it’s supposed to be.’ Not fighting all the time. Not starving and sending people to their deaths. There had to be a way for everybody to have this kind of peace, this comfort in their lives. 

No life was ever perfect, but moments like this had to last longer than a handful of ephemeral minutes. Had to happen more often than quick respites. Otherwise, what was the fucking point of everything? 

So many had given their lives to the eradication of an enemy that they didn’t even know a single thing more about now, than when the slaughter first happened over a hundred years ago. Not one damn thing! It was insane!

He felt fingers drumming on his chest. Kal was looking up at him with concern, “You ok?”

He sat up a little, pulled her farther onto his lap and turned her to face him, “I have a naked woman on my lap, a full stomach, and a warm night to enjoy it on. The thoughts in my head don’t matter.”

Kallen put her head on his shoulder, “Tell me about them, please?”

Mike put his arms around her, “Not tonight, baby.” 

“Are you still hungry? There’s another sandwich if you'd like it.” She pointed at the extra portion.

“If you don’t want it… can I give it to someone? Erwin won’t have eaten since breakfast.”

 

“Where’s my sandwich? Meat with mustard? It sounds delicious.” Erwin wanted to know.

“It was. We ate it.”

“You suck, Zacharias.”

“Shut up.”

 

Kallen nodded up at him silently. Sometimes, Mike got the feeling she didn’t unconditionally worship at the feet of Commander Smith as so many others did. 

She stretched on his lap sensuously, and stood. Picking up the box of cake, Kallen then went and blew out the wall candles.

Mike watched her. He could never understand when he heard other men saying they would never bed a woman soldier. He was sure they had never seen one naked. If they had, they would never accept anything else.

The lines of her legs’ strength, the pretty way her waist pulled in at the sides to frame the beautiful contours of her lovely muscular stomach that led to her breasts and hips. It gave her a lithe, compact outline that made him want to run his hands all over her. Everywhere.

Kallen stood in front of him. Leaning down she uncrossed his legs and settled herself on his knees facing him. Her legs were folded on either side of his, and they were at eye level with each other.

“Want some?” Her thumb gathered some of the frosting and she brushed it over his lips. She watched as he licked it off, her eyes not leaving his mouth. 

Kal stroked her finger through the sugary fluff again, this time smearing it across her peaked nipple. Creamy white over hard pink.

His hands traced her hips and settled under her ass. Mike pushed up and lifted her to his mouth, latching on to the sweetened tip. Long sucking pulls made her desperately whine his name; as gooseflesh ran up his arms and neck from the breathlessly sweet sounds she made. 

His fingers sought the wetness between her legs, finding her lusciously bathed in her own fluids. His thumb slipped easily into her crease, rubbing at the center of her pleasure.

Putting her hands on his shoulders for balance, Kallen hovered over his fingers, shamelessly pushing against them for more.  
His hand clamped on her hip held her there.

“Like that?” he rumbled at her.

She nodded slowly, lost in how good it felt, “Yes.”

“Want me to stop?”

“Don’t stop. No stopping.” Her nails dug in to his shoulders.

The hand on her hip pushed her down a little further onto his deft fingers. He slipped his middle finger inside her just up to the first knuckle. Just to tickle, tease. Rub inside her, very slowly, in circles.

“Okay. So tell me what you do for the Missus.”

“Oh my god, Mike… later!” 

He could feel her legs starting to shake from her position, she would have to give in soon.

“No, sweetheart, _now_. Tell me.” Mike murmured so smoothly it was almost like a song. He slipped another finger next to the first and went farther, finding the rough spot inside her. He stroked, kneaded, massaged and chafed at the tender point until he watched her shoulders relax, hands release, head fall back.

“I… _uhn_ … goddamn it… I look over her accounts. Just to…. make sure… **AH** … she’s not being cheated. I’ve found some mistakes. Saved her a lot of money. Gives me a few coins, or food.” Her voice was getting tight, her breath heavy and thick from frustration. 

“That’s all? You don’t take a turn with her boys? Girls? One of them gave you tea. What for?”

“I teach.” Kallen roughly balled her hand in his hair, pulling viciously.

“Teach what?” he snarled from the gripping pain and uncertainty he felt.

“I taught the new girl to write her name! She gave me the tea!” Kallen forced herself further onto his fingers, grinding down on them, roughly seeking her own pleasure.

“And her boys?” 

“Why would I want them?”

“Why not?” he growled through gritted teeth as she fisted her other hand in his hair and ground her clit on the heel of his hand.

Kallen yanked his head back, “The only thing I **want** is the biggest cock in the goddamned fucking Kingdom inside me, Mike! Give it to me or I fucking swear I’ll take my belt to your ass till you fucking scream!”

She ripped his towel aside. 

No longer held down by the wrap of fabric, his dick hit his stomach with a heavy, hard slap. The large, plum-shaped cap already thickly wet and shiny.

Mike loved it when she was demanding with him, but enough was enough. He wrested her hands out of his hair and clasped her wrists behind her back in one of his, “You need settling down.” 

He pushed her up against his chest, getting her in position above him. He spread his legs to open her up a little more. 

She squirmed as he drove her off balance. Her leg muscles were straining already. 

“Nice and wide, sweetheart.” He nuzzled at her presented breasts before biting one nipple gently and grinned at the outraged yelp she made.

A hand snuck behind her thighs and lined his cock up with her wet, spread lips. He tormented her by rubbing the head over her clit, and dipping between her labia, and then to rub her heated moisture over her back entrance.

At that touch she gasped and twisted in his hands.

He slipped his dick just an inch or two inside her burning wetness to calm her down, “Easy, baby, don’t fight. You aren’t prepared for that, yet.”

Legs spread, Kallen couldn’t control her slide down his thick length, she moaned as he filled her, clutching strongly around him until his voice matched hers.

Almost completely down to his thick base, he controlled her descent by one hand under the back of her thigh and braced her against him with the other still around her wrists.

Her insides shivered around him in pulsing, agonizingly hot sensation. She was close. Pressed to him, her hips pinned against his hard body, arms restrained, she begged for more.

“Please… _**please**_ …”

He let her lean back a bit, but he held her where she was, not letting her finish covering him.

Mike looked up at her, “Say it.”

Wriggling in his grip she whined loudly, “What?”

“Say it.” 

“Bastard!” she rasped irately, pulling on her wrists but stopping when he grasped her ass cheek hard. Her eyes were now locked on his.

“Say it.” He let go of her wrists, his other hand now also under her ass, holding her in place, “Please.”

Her hands grabbed the back of the chair, “All of it... fuck me.”

Mike let her glide down the rest of his cock, barely able to keep back the feral snarl of base carnality he felt letting the exquisite wet heat and pressure of her body surround him fully. 

Kallen’s spine-melting cry of his name went right to his heart and his cock.

Not giving her a second to adjust to his considerable width, hands locking her hips he thrust up into her roughly till he felt her familiar spasms begin. He watched himself stuff her again and again.

As she came, she sank her teeth into his shoulder adding the final bit of sensual pain that sent him over the edge. His hot cum filled her insides with silky, flowing liquid.

While their breath slowed, she kissed him languidly on the mouth and face; he basked in her attention, his lonely soul warmed by her affection.

Kallen sat back on his legs, “You aren’t done for the night, are you?”

“I am not. I still owe you a little more for dinner. And now I owe you a lot for this savage bite you gave me, Kallen.”

She peered at his shoulder, “Sorry. Ouch.” She kissed the spot. It stung wonderfully.

“I might need shots.”

“Poor you.” She looked down at the still semi-hard cock resting between her legs and ran a finger up the beautifully veiny shaft till she reached his thigh and then trailed it back down to the spunk covered head, “How about I lick you clean… and then, if I can’t make you forget your shoulder, you can spank me and fuck me a few more times until your too tired to mind.”

His dick twitched and Kallen smirked. She slipped down between his knees and pushed them wider, gently taking him into her mouth and softly, softly swiping him with her tongue. 

He watched his thick ridge disappear into her mouth and felt his stomach tighten when she lifted his knee over her shoulder and caressed the top of his massive thigh. A low groan of happy laughter came deep from his chest.

“Bookkeeping is definitely **NOT** what you’re best at!”

 

A few hours later, in the dead quiet of night, Mike stood in front of the open window and shared a mug of water with Kallen at the desk.

They hadn’t slept at all and Kallen had wanted to take a cool shower and rub some liniment on her very pink behind. Half an hour of his big hands rubbing her sore ass to hopefully prevent any bruises had only led to first one kiss and then another and then a buttock hickey he was not in the least regretful about. 

He poured more water, noticing the little folder of pictures was right in front of him.

Kal put the tin of salve on the desk while she dried off, then wrapped the big towel about herself. Mike put his arm around her.

“How’s your ass?” 

“Hot. How’s yours?”

“Very well attended to. Thanks. I hope you brushed your teeth.” He passed her the water.

She pinched his muscular bottom and hugged him tight, “Dirty fucker.”

He didn't know how she would react, but he wanted to know about the pictures. Best to start at the beginning.

Mike reached over and picked up the small folio of drawings, “I dropped this earlier and saw some of them. And then I snooped and looked at them all. I’m sorry. I don’t know what they are, and if you don’t want to talk about them just tell me, but they look fascinating.”

She held the folder for a moment, opened it and spread the pictures out a little; arranging them in a certain order.

“Do you really want to hear this? Now?” 

“Only if you want to tell me. But I’d like to understand what they’re about.”

Kal looked a little hesitant to start, like she might say no, but then she seemed to make a decision and pointed at the first picture. It was a sketch of one of the districts and the wall that surrounded it. 

“We depend on the Walls: Maria, Rose, and Sheena. They keep the Titans out. But who built them? Why?” Her voice was low and shaky like she was letting go of a secret that she had kept for too long.

Mike sat down on the desk chair and waited for her to continue.

She drew a line with her finger from the top of a building to the wall, “If the Walls were so inviolable as everyone thought, why not build higher buildings so we can see out over them? Why are all the Walls the same height? Surely, if the titans were able to get through or climb over the outer walls, then the inner walls should be higher or thicker, that’s a simple tactical advancement… but they aren’t. Why?”

“These walls weren’t built to just keep titans out, they were built to pen us in. To keep us afraid and from wanting to see the outside world!”

Shuffling through the papers, Kal stopped at the sketch of the birdwing, “In all the time the Military and the Nobles have been telling us to fight they’ve never given us any new ways to do it. Canons, blades, tiny guns, the 3D gear is all fine for a start… but none of it’s been really successful, so where’s the improvements?”

"Why hasn't anyone, not just the military, but the populace come up with any ideas? Surely they don't want their childen dying so futilely until there isn't anyone left? Everyone feels the same. I've heard them in taverns, there's talk... questions are being asked. And not just about this endless war."

“I’ve travelled a lot. I’ve been nearly everywhere inside the walls…” Kallen pulled out a false back in the folio and carefully unfolded several smaller pages.

Mike leaned in to look closer.

“There used to be more of us… not just more people… but more kinds.” The little pieces of paper were sketches of faces. People with darker skin, different eyes, flatter, higher, more pronounced features. 

“Where did they come from? Why aren’t they still here? I would go to Inns and listen to the stories the old people told about how these people existed. I saw their pictures on the walls of homes I worked in. That girl you gave your dinner to today… have you ever seen anyone like her before? Why not? Is there only one of her in the whole world? There can’t be! All these people came from somewhere. Somewhere far away but that we can still get to.”

She held up the birdwing draft.

“The engines on the 3d gear could be made larger… attached to a flying wing like a bird’s. My designs are only made of wood and fabric. Anyone could build them! Instead of riding overland and fighting on the titan’s level, we could fly _**over**_ them and get away! They couldn’t touch us!”

“The Scouting Legion is for reconnaissance, right? But we’re only able to look as far as our horses can run and our eyes can see. We’ve never found a place without titans… but there must be.” 

“If humanity is confined to these three walls, then the titans know that. So they’re here, too, where the food is!” 

“It’s only been a hundred years in this cage and we’re already starting to starve. The Underground that was supposed to save us is only a breeding ground for disease and criminals. The government is obviously corrupt. What happens when Rose is breached? Everyone will turn on each other and it’ll be worse than when Maria fell. The government will try to send out another raiding party to reduce the population again. But this time no one will go and will fight back. But, it won’t be revolution… it’ll be slaughter! All the people have to leave.” 

“If we go far enough, the titans… the nobles… will never find us. If we all stay here, we’re finished. Because we’re are fighting a losing battle. The enemy can wait. But we can’t. And I think the government knows it and they aren’t doing anything about it.”

Mike looked down at her dumbfounded. 

She put her hand against Mike’s chest, “You mustn’t ever repeat what I’ve told you. People who speak out have a way of disappearing. I’ve heard about it many times.”

Mike stared down into her frightened eyes. He had heard almost all of this before… from someone else. Someone who could use this information.

“Fuck, Kallen! There are other people who believe the same things. I have to tell Erwin. This is important. It’s genius! This could be what he’s been looking for!”

Kallen backed away from him.

“Not him. Please don’t!” she was shaking, “I respect Commander Smith as the commanding officer. But he’s too much like the nobles, he talks like them, looks like them, it’s his job to send people to their deaths! I can’t trust him with this.”

She was putting the drawings back into the folder. 

“I can’t prove anything and I’m not even sure any of my designs would work. Please, just forget it, ok? Okay?”

“Kal, I…”

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

He wanted to convince her. But how could he? She was right. Dissidents were “taken care of” all the time. Those rumors were true. 

Her ideas were her own. He couldn’t take them from her.

Recognizing the titanic level of irony in making a man with a notoriously stoic personality swear to keep silent, he nevertheless gave her his word, “I promise I won’t say anything. Don’t worry.”

He had meant it.

 

“I need to see those drawings. Get them for me.” Erwin Smith, his friend, had turned into Commander Smith right before his eyes at the mention of her ideas. All the affable geniality of an afternoon of man talk dissipated instantly. 

“I promised I wouldn’t even tell you about this. I’m breaking her trust already.” 

“Goddamn it, **Captain**. What’s more important? Humanity or your pillow talk?” His blue eyes were hard like steel.

“I won’t steal them. You do it.” Mike leaned back from the table, “If you can even find them. They weren’t there today. She’s smart and has connections. If you press her, she’ll deny everything and run away.”

Erwin sat back and stared at the ceiling, “Well, for some reason _my_ charm doesn’t work on her. But yours does. So, can I ask you to put in a good word for me now and again?”

Mike felt incredibly wary. He hadn’t ever felt that way with his oldest friend before. Erwin was scheming to get something he wanted and Mike knew he would get it. 

Only this time Mike wanted something, too. In return for services rendered.

“She really doesn’t like you, but I will.” Mike saw Erwin relax a bit, “But I want to see her file. The secret one. All the information. I think there are things she’s holding back. From me.”

Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, smiled unpleasantly. It was difficult for a man as handsome and as self-schooled in amenable manners to achieve, but he managed. 

There was blood in the water, and he was already on the trail, before the fish even knew it was injured.

“Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the canon characters in any way. Only Kallen Angstrom.
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments or kudos!


End file.
